peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-03 ; Comments *All records show. Sessions *none Tracklisting *Show starts with Funeral March (Chopin) *''(JP: "Well naturally a great many of you are going to be vastly amused by it, but today the greatest team in the history of English football have been embarrassed in Russia. And if you count yourself a Liverpool supporter, you gotta be at Anfield on Saturday to let the lads know you're still with them. No fair weather supporters needed here...and the reason for Liverpool's defeat? It's in the title of this song...)."'' Liverpool had lost 3-0 to Dinamo Tiblisi, going out in the first round of the European Cup (4-2 on aggregate). Peel's frustration probably compounded by the fact that Nottingham Forest, current European Cup holders, progressed to the second round (eventually going on to win the competition again). *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (7" b-side On My Radio) 2 Tone *''(Discussion with Mike Read about why JP is so hurt about Liverpool's defeat)'' *Reds: Self Reduction (LP - The Reds) A&M *Europeans: On The Continent (v/a LP : Avon Calling) Heartbeat *Private Dicks: Green Is In The Red (v/a LP : Avon Calling) Heartbeat *Moskow: Too Much Commotion (v/a LP : Avon Calling) Heartbeat *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Mercury Poisoning (LP - "Live Sparks") Arista *Mikey Dread: Everybody Needs A Proper Education (LP - Revolutionary Rockers) Dread At The Controls *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Hey Hey, My My (Into The Black) (LP - Rust Never Sleeps) Reprise *Ruts: Savage Circle (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Skids: Animation (LP - Days In Europa) Virgin *Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill (unknown release) *Gang Of Four: Glass (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *Gang Of Four: Contract (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *Gang Of Four: At Home (He's A Tourist) (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *Slits: Ping Pong Affair (LP - Cut) Island *UK Subs: Blues (LP - Another Kind Of Blues) GEM *Mispent Youth: Optimistic (7" - 17 Forever) Sequel *Underground Express: S. Corner (12") JNS *Loudon Wainwright III: Red Guitar (LP - A Live One) Radar *Public Image Limited: Memories (LP - Metal Box) Virgin *Undertones: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It!) (7") Sire *Pack: King Of Kings (7") Rough Trade *Feelies: Raised Eyebrows (7") Rough Trade *'tape flip' *Skids: Charade (LP - Days In Europa) Virgin *Skids: Dulce Et Decorum Est (Pro Patria Mori) (LP - Days In Europa) Virgin *Skids: Pros And Cons (LP - Days In Europa) Virgin *Buzzcocks: You Know You Can't Help It (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists Peel twice calls the LP 'Another Kind Of Tension', presumably confusing the title with the band's first LP. *Frank Stokes: Memphis Rounders Blues (LP - Creator Of The Memphis Blues) Yazoo *This Heat: Rainforest (LP - This Heat) Piano *This Heat: The Fall Of Saigon (LP - This Heat) Piano *Prince Buster: Judge Dread (Judge Four Hundred Years) (7") Blue Beat *Johnny Guitar Watson: Those Lonely Lonely Nights (7") Modern Oldies File ;Name *1979-10-03 John Peel Radio 1 DB117+DB118.mp3 ;Length *01:59:56 ;Other *Created from DB117 and DB118 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Derby Box